


Elise's Lament.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Sound Horizon show, Marchen. Elise's last thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elise's Lament.

"Don't leave me, Mar! Don't leave me here all alone!"

But her voice was having a hard time leaving the sculpted lips of her mouth and she shuddered with all the force in her porcelain body.

"You promised..." She murmured, for once no longer sounding so confident. Her hands clasped together uselessly, suddenly brittle now as she held onto the soft folds of her dress. How could he? To abandon her inside this broken shell of a doll? Even now, what little life was left which animated her was shattering.

Her blue eyes blinked helplessly. Perhaps she would have cried if it were possible for a toy like her to do such a thing. As it was, her face cracked instead; lines marring her perfect paintwork, splitting the constant smile. She wailed, sound the only luxury left to her now as her body refused to obey her commands. Was she just a discarded puppet now? Useless?!

But worst... she could still see Mar, the one she loved best as he turned away and forgot her. Joined that shimmering beacon in the distance.

Elizabeth.

She hated her. Hated her for stealing Mar away. Hated her for making him forget their ploy for revenge. Couldn't hate her because Mar loved her so.

So she protested, of course she had. Screamed with every last inch of her for Mar to return to her. They could forget it all and just carry on taking revenge, couldn't they? Why did he have to... let go?

"You'll disappear," She moaned, small arms clutching at empty air. "I don't want you to go Mar... I want you to stay here with me."

But her voice had already gone and she knew those words were only in her head.

The mockery of life and love was over and Elise moved no more.


End file.
